Maid
by Sexy-Freckled-Jesus
Summary: Annie Leonhardt applied for a few jobs, but was turned down by all of them. Some for lack of smiling; anger issues. . .violence. Until the last job was to be hired as a maid. . .for Mikasa Ackerman. ((Im sorry i'm terrible at summaries. . .))
1. Chapter 1

**_ A/N: Look at what I've found. Hidden deep within my ipod notes. a MIKANNIE. But it's onmly this chapter I think. The first thing I did was copy and paste it XD. It looks a little weird right now, But I'm sure the other chapters will be fine. . .I hope o.o_**

* * *

><p>Annie clutched the flyer in her hand, along with her resume. She saw that someone needed a housekeeper, or a maid. Annie had some education of how to clean, from her brother's boss, Levi. The blonde girl looked up at the house number. 2213. That was it.<p>

She saw that the house was a giant mansion with three floors. It had a tan outside with white doors and a large gate in the front.

They must be rich. . .

As she pressed the red button on the gate opening, it took a moment for an answer. In a static voice, it said, "Hello, Ackerman

resistance who is this?" They asked.

Annie stared at the speaker before speaking in her Russian accent. "I'm here for the housekeeper hiring?" She asked them, holding the flyer up, even if they couldn't see it.

"Oh, you must be the one who called yesterday." They responded. There was a buzzing noise, and the gate opened for her. Annie watched it open with wide, blue eyes before walking up to the front door. The door opened the moment she stepped a foot on the steps. A boy answered with rough brown hair and emerald eyes. "Hello." He said in a Germanic accent.

Annie waved. "Hello." She responded back.

"Follow me, I'll show you to my sister's office." He waved his hand to Annie, indicating her to follow. She stepped inside the house to see a large staircase in front of her, leading to the second floor. "My name is Eren by the way." The boy greeted.

The blonde nodded and followed him up the stairs. "Annie Leonhardt." She introduced herself.

As they made their way up the stairs, Annie noticed that this person had a great passion for books. She saw book shelves fill one of the rooms ahead of them. She knew by just looking threw the cracked doorway. Must have been a library.

Eren lead Annie down the hallway of the second floor to the right. As they reached the end of the hall, he opened up a door to show a hidden staircase. Annie looked over at him, somewhat surprised. She followed him up the surprisingly brightened staircase to the third floor. Once another hallway came into view, there were only four doors. He knocked on the door to his left, the first one. "Annie Leonhardt is here." He said through the doorway.

There was a muffled voice before Eren opened the door. Annie walked into the room, or office, with Eren in the lead. "Thank you Eren." Said a female voice. The chair swung around to reveal a slim, pale woman. The woman had a calm but slightly tempered voice. She had black-grey eyes with coal black hair. Her lips were pale and thin, as if she was about to say something, but never spoke up.

Eren nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Annie continued to stand in the middle of the office, a few book shelves to her right, filled with books. This woman must really like reading. "Please, sit down." The woman motioned Annie towards a chair.

Annie took a seat to the left, next to a stuffed badger. "Thank you for, interviewing-"

"You got the job." The woman spoke, interrupting Annie. She raised her eyebrows. "You'll get your own bedroom on the second floor, an outfit, and you're starting tomorrow." The woman babbled on.

Annie stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What?" Annie asked the, maybe mad woman. "You didn't even look at my resume." She objected.

The raven haired woman held out her hand. Annie hesitated before giving her the piece of paper. The woman stared at the paper before smirking to herself. "Annie Leonhardt." She rolled her name out of her mouth. Annie nodded and placed her hands in her lap. "Age 21, hometown is Kashin. You have experience with cleaning. . ." She put the paper sideways, and ripped it down the 's mouth opened as the woman tore it once again into fourths. She then threw the paper into the air and smiled at Annie. "You're already hired. You have three hours to pack your bags and to come back here." She ordered the short blonde.

Annie stood up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know your name." She said, brushing her tight blue skirt that stopped at her knees.

The woman nodded. "That's right. I totally forgot." She stood up and stuck a hand out for Annie to shake. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Annie hesitated before finally taking her hand into hers. Mikasa took her hand away from the blonde and sighed out loud. "See you at 1500." She nodded to Annie, leading her to the office doorway.

Annie stomped up the stairway towards her and her brothers apartment. She opened the front doorway and walked upstairs towards yet, a second door. She walked through the doorway and took a right towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and slid through the doorway, closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she saw Reiner and Bertholdt. On the couch. Half naked. Annie helplessly covered her eyes with her hand. "REINER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU." She shouted.

The blonde, muscular man stood up and sighed. "Annie. I thought you'd be gone longer." He started to zip up his tight skinny jeans. The brunette on the couch slipped his shirt on as a strong blush came across his cheeks. After some awkward silence, Annie walked into her bedroom and started to pack her underwear inside of a backpack. Reiner came into the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "Whoa whoa whoa! Annie you don't have to leave because of that! I promise Bertl and I won't have sex on the couch ever again."

Annie turned around and gave a disgusted look. "No. That's not why." She said slowly, turning back around as she packed her shirts, most of them a shade of blue. "And. How many times have you. . .?"

"Four."

"Okay then." She turned back around towards her dresser and packed her jeans and jean shorts. Annie also put away her

workout clothes. Well she has to stay fit. "I got the job." She announced to the boys. Reiner and Bertholdt smiled at her. Before they could congratulate the short blonde she sighed. "I have to move in with the owner." She blurted.

Reiner stared at his sister as sadness washed over him. "But, it's across town. It takes how long to drive there?" He asked her, taking a step closer.

Annie zipped up the back pack and turned to him. "55 minutes without traffic." She reminded her brother before walking out of the bedroom door. Reiner and Bertholdt watched Annie as she slipped her boots back on. "Look, I'll call you tonight so you know I wasn't murdered okay?" She told her tall brother, putting a small smile on his face.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's okay." He held out his arms for a hug, waiting for the younger sibling to join him.

She just stood there and stared at him. "I don't give out hugs." She stated before shaking his hand. Before Reiner could pull his hand away, Annie pulled him in and wrapped the free arm around her brother. He did the same.

Bertholdt watched from a short distance, a smile on his face. "You guys have a weird but cute sibling relationship." He chuckled.

Annie departed from her brother and stared at Bertholdt with an icy cold glare. "Tell anyone else that and I'll-"

"Don't you have a job to go to?!" Reiner interrupted the short girl before opening the doorway.

Annie waved to them one last time before leaving the apartment building. She walked over to her bike, well, a motorcycle, and kicked up the kick stand after putting on a helmet with her initials on the back; printed in blue. She turned on the engine and went off into the highway to start her new job. . .as a maid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AAAND this one was also found happen deep with Stephano (my iPod XD). Only half of it was written so I decided to finish it :3**

Annie made it back to the house after not-so-bad traffic. She parked her car in front of the house, only for the gates to open back up. There was a buzzer sound. "Sense you live here now you can park your car in the garage." Said a German accented voice.

Eren. She thought.

Annie put the car in reverse and back out a little, and drive up the steep hill to the larger garage. There were at least 3 cars already sitting in the garage. Annie parked her car next to a bright yellow sports car, and walked to the front door where Eren greeted her. "Hello Annie." He greeted with a little smile.

The blonde nodded her head to him. As she stepped inside, she was greeted by the raven haired girl, Mikasa. "Wow. That didn't take you long." She said with little surprise.

"There wasn't any traffic. Plus it wasn't that hard to pack." She informed her, setting her suitcase down next to her feet.

Eren picked it up and walked across the little entrance room to the large staircase. "I'll show you the guest room." He said, waiting for Annie.

She followed him upstairs and to the right with a few doors. The second door to the left, was open. Eren set her bag down in front of the open door. "This is where you'll be staying until you're either fired, quit, or when you die." He smiled, laughing at his own stupid joke. Annie stood there with a slight frown. Eren cleared his throat and left the room, closing the door half way behind him.

Annie started to put her clothes in the drawers. She stood back up as her lower back ached from slouching over the dresser. As the blonde turned around, she jumped from a sudden apperence from Mikasa. "You scared me." She said with a sigh.

The woman smirked. She held out a small package thing. "Here's your outfit. Try it on and see if it needs to be bigger or smaller." She stated as Annie grabbed it from her.

Mikasa left her to herself in her new bedroom. Annie unwrapped the clothing ad held it out. It was a black and white dress that seemed to stop at her knees. The torso looked a little too large for her, but she shrugged it off.

The blonde stripped off her clothes expect for her panties and bra. She slipped on the dress and tied the bow in the back as best she could without looking. Once she was done, she heaved out in exhaustion. Annie shuffled over to the mirror. The moment she saw herself, she slightly shrugged her shoulders. Annie glanced herself up and down before trying to pull the skirt down a little more, sense it stopped at mid-thigh. As she did that, the top slipped down a little. The blonde's cheeks turned red as she tried to fit it to her comfort. Once she's done so, she slipped on the knee socks and leather boots. Annie looked in the mirror again and face palmed in shame.

There was a knock on her door. "Annie, are you done yet?" It was Mikasa.

Annie stood there a moment before walking over to the door and opening it up to reveal three people. Mikasa, Eren, and some blonde kid with blue eyes. Annie suddenly felt self conscious about her self and gripped the bottom of the skirt. "I-I think it's too small. . ." She clutched it a little tighter as she locked eyes with everyone.

The blonde boy stared Annie up and down, then pointed to her torso. "The torso is just fine to me. It's just the skirt." He said, glancing and Eren.

Eren nodded in agreement as he continued to hold a few other wrapped up outfits. Mikasa shook her head. "No." She said with a sly smirk. "It's perfect." She said, looking back over at the two boys, then back at Annie. "I like a woman in uniform anyway. My as well make it sexy looking right?" She said, looking at them all again.

Annie stood there aghast. Eren and the blonde boy furrowed their eyebrows. "Mikasa. I know you're very umm. . ." Eren tried to describe the raven haired woman.

"She should have a longer skirt." The blonde boy piped up. "No offense, but I don't want to work here if her panties can be seen by only one movement." He crossed his arms and glanced at Annie, giving her a soft smile.

Mikasa stared at him and scoffed. "So are you waiting to be fired or to quit?" She said, leaning against the wall next to Annie.

The blonde boy stared at her for a moment before backing down. "M-Mikasa. I just don't want to see a-"

"Armin Arlert I know what you're saying. It's not to satisfy you. If to satisfy me, and other people who come to this house." Mikasa spoke up.

Annie took in a deep breath. "W-Wait. I have to please people?!" She asked, clutching her skirt.

Mikasa chuckled. "No. But you will be with your looks." The raven haired girl leaned forwards towards the blonde. "If anyone besides me lays a hand on you, you tell me." She strokes underneath Anne's chin before inching away. Annie blushed and turned around towards the door, but Mikasa grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" She asked her.

Annie pointed to the bedroom. "To change to normal clothes." She responded.

"No!" She laughed. "You're going to go help Armin, Marco and Jean down in the kitchen." She said, dragging the blonde halfway down the hallway, Armin and Eren following.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait. I thought I didn't start until tomorrow?" She asked the raven haired girl on their way down the stairwell.

Mikasa shrugged. "I thought sense you're already in uniform, you could help out with the cooking." She stopped in a large room with a large table in the middle surrounded by chairs. "Armin will show you where to go." She said, pointing to the blonde kid.

He waved awkwardly. "Hello." He greeted. Annie waved back. "Follow me to the kitchen then?" He waved his hand to indicate Annie to follow. The two blondes walked across the room and through a silver door, which lead to a huge kitchen. Annie stared at everything in amazement. There were already two men in the kitchen, seeming to be talking about something. "Jean, Marco; this is Annie Leonhardt; the new maid." He held out his hand towards the short girl.

The black haired boy with a lot of freckles smiled. "Hi Annie! Welcome to the Ackerman residence." He greeted. "I'm Marco by the way." He bowed a little towards the two.

The other one; Jean; stroked his hand through his hair. "Heyo, I'm Jean." He said with a smirk.

Armin faced Annie. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked her.

The blonde girl stood there a moment before shaking her head. "I can burn water. . ." She shrugged. The three men laughed at her joke. "I. . . I wasn't joking. . ."

The three stopped and Armin stepped forward. "Okay. So I have an idea." He said, walking towards a closet. He took out a broom and handed it to Annie. "You can just sweep around. Or whatever you want." He smiled. "Just pretend to stir something in a pot if Mikasa comes in." He warned before putting some vegetables in a pan, making them sizzle.

Annie nodded and leaned on the broom near a countertop, watching Jean cook some meat on a large pan. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Jean glanced down at her, then flipped it to the other side. "Cooking." He said sarcastically.

Annie narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her eyes. The black haired freckled boy; Marco; looked over at Annie. "Don't mind that grouch." He said playfully.

The blonde looked over at him and walked over, dragging the broom. "What are you making?" she asked him; starting to loose interest in this job.

"I'm just making some pasta at the moment. Once this is going to boil; I'll also have to steam some vegetables and add spices a-"

Annie put her hand over his mouth. "Hold on now Freckled Boy." she said with a small smile. "I didn't ask to tell me your schedule." she said; sweeping the floor; although it already looked spotless.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever; the food was now served. Annie picked up one of the silver plates and walked out into the dinning room; where some of the people were already sitting. Mikasa was at the end of the large table. She placed the plater on the table towards the middle and opened it up to reveal small chunks of steak. The blonde sat down a few seats away from Mikasa as Eren sat across from her; Jean and Marco sitting next to eachother. Armin continued to stand next to Mikasa. She indicated that he could sit down; next to Annie; and eat. So he did.<p>

The meal was very quiet. No one spoke; or laughed; or even piped up a word. Unlike what would be happening at Annie's and Reiner's house. Well; used to be Annie and Reiners. Now it's just Reiners.

Annie picked up the now clean plates and stacked them on one another and walked back into the kitchen. She quickly put the plates into the sink and washed them thoroughly; along with Armin and Marco. Jean sat across the room; on the counter. He was chewing on a toothpick as he watched us. I turned my head to him. "Why aren't you helping?" she asked him quite rudely.

The man shrugged. "Because I don't have to. Not my job." he said; breaking the toothpick in half with his teeth.

She scoffed and continued her job with the others.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the day; Annie has done some other chores sense dinner. Like doing the laundry or moping the floor and washing the dinning room table. Once she was done; she was so exhausted; that she wanted to fall over and not get up.<p>

She made her way up the stairs towards her room. Before she could enter it; someone put their hand on her shoulder. Annie jumped and turned around. It was Mikasa. Annie turned around to face her. "Yes?" she asked tiredly.

The black haired woman rolled up her white sleeves to her button up shirt. "I just wanted to say you did a good job today. But that was merely a test." she said.

Annie stared at her blankly. "How was that a test?" she asked her confused.

"I just wanted to see if you were capable of doing everything you will be assigned to." she said, crossing her arms.

The blonde girl stood there for a moment. "So. . .basically I keep my job still?" she said; still confused.

Mikasa just placed her hand on her shoulder. "Just. . .Just go to bed Annie." she said in a lower; softer tone before walking down the hallway.

Annie stood there for a moment before actually going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She slipped off her clothes and put on her pajamas; which was just a tank top and sweatpants. She crawled onto her bed and checked her phone; too see an unread text from Reiner. She opened it as she went under the covers of the soft queen sized bed.

_'Hey Ann, How's the new job so far? -Reiner'_

Annie quickly texted him back.

_'It's okay. For now. I know it'll probably get more exhausting. Nothing but shores. -Annie'_

Once she sent the text to her brother; she placed her phone on the small table next to her bed and clicked off the lamp. She turned back around to face the doorway before closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
